Open me when
by Lisa Boon
Summary: Before Sam goes to college Dean hands him a stack of letters. One for every occasion Sam may encounter.
1. Open when you receive theses

**(Hey. New story. This is called 'Open this when.' It is a bunch of letters that Dean wrote to Sam when Sam went off to college.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_

 **Unbeated, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

 _You first receive these letters_

Sam sighed and put his head on the Jefferson line window and watched the rain splatter onto it blurring his vision. He couldn't believe dad had told him to get out and never come back. He had gotten in to one of the best schools in the country and instead of being happy John had all but kicked his youngest son out of the family. Sam had started walking to the nearest bus stop with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder only to have Dean come by in the Impala and give him a ride. He had waited with Sam as well while Sam got the ticket and until the bus came in. Just before Sam got on, that's when Dean handed him pretty much all the money he had won from pool the night before and a stack of envelopes. Sam was startled by them, Dean was not a letter writer at all. Dean just smiled and gave Sam a quick hug and told him to watch his back. Sam nodded and told him to be safe as well and to look out for their dad. Dean nodded and watched as Sam got on the bus and the bus pulled away.

It had been almost three hours since then and Sam had just remembered the envelopes. Reaching into the duffle bag Sam pulled out the bundle and read the top of the first one.

 _Open me when you receive these letters._ Was written in Dean chicken scratch that he called writing. Sam licked his lips and opened it. Inside was a package of salt and a letter.

 _June 8, 2002_

 _Sam,_

 _First wipe that shocked look off your face, I can write letters. By now you are more than likely a few county, of not a few states over from Dad and me._

 _I want you to know that I found out about you going to Stanford today and well, I'm so proud of you Sammy! I always knew you were a smart kid._

 _Anyway, these letters may be dumb but it helps me cope and prepare my self mentally for when you go._

 _I want you to know that you'll get whatever it is you're trying to get. You've always done your own thing._

' _Don't stop believing'_

 _~Dean_

Sam smiled now he didn't feel so guilty about leaving Dean.

 **(So, love it? Hate it? Continue? Please leave me a review and tell me.)**


	2. Open after your first day

**(First let me say this THANK YOU so much to all who have followed, liked and reviewed. I am so glad you like this idea.**

 **Thank you to Remember Ember, Guest and lovejensenacklesforever for your reviews. Also Ember, yes Dean can write letters.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_ **please don't sue me. I don't have enough money to pay for a lawyer.**

 **This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

 **OoO**

Sam winced a little as he went up the stairs to his dorm room. His shoulder hurt thanks to the strap from the book bag he carried around all day and his head hurt from all the material his teachers where tossing at them. But he was happy, he thought his first day had gone pretty good. There was even a pretty blond in his science class that he was staring at more often than paying attention to the teacher.

When he opened the door to the apartment he was glad to see that he was alone and that Marius, his roommate, was not home.

" _Must have class or something."_ Sam thought as he made his way into his bedroom and set the bag on the floor then he went out into the kitchen to grab a snack and maybe watch a little TV before he started on his homework. As he walked by the table with an apple he spied a letter sitting next to a box of Oreos along with an off brand IcyHot patch.

 **Open when you're done with your first day.**

" _How did that get out?"_ Sam wondered as he grabbed the letter and opened it.

 _July 5, 2002_

 _Dear Sam,_

 _You know, it's kinda hard to write a letter to someone when they're not gone yet._

 _Anyway, Dad left again for some hunt and left us here to research. Well your researching I'm ahh, well I'll be doing my own research pretty soon._

 _Back on track, you more than likely just got done with your first day of classes and got back to your place._

 _First take care of that shoulder, you always carried way to many books you geek. Next eat some flipping Oreos ok, it's a Winchester brother tradition, Oreos after the first day of school._

 _It'll get better once you get in the swing of things._

 _I'll see you around,_

 _~Dean_

Sam sighed, that still didn't answer the question of how the stuff got out then he heard the tell-tail sound of an engine peeling away from the apartments, hurrying to the window he just saw the back of a black impala go around the block. Grinning Sam went back to the table and grabbing a cookie and the IcyHot patch he made his way to his bedroom.

 **OoO**


	3. Open when you have to stay up

**(Chapter 3.**

 **Thank you to criminally charmed, thiscouldbealittlemoresonic, Guest,** **Nikki Ross and another guest for your reviews on chapter 2.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_

 **This is unbeated so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Also, I have most of the story planed out so that's why theses chapters are coming out so quick. But this will be the last chapter for a while because I'm turning my focuses to a few of my other stories.)**

 **OoO**

Sam yawned and stretched his up above his head and did a few jumping jacks to wake up. He _hated_ one week deadlines for research papers. He wanted to go and get some rest but, he really needed to get this paper done. Going out into the kitchen he turned on the light and trying not to wake his roommate up he opened the freezer and grabbed the coffee and started making a pot. While he waited for the water to boil he added grounds to the French press and got out a mug. Then he tiptoed into his room and grabbed his books and papers to bring them out to the living room where there was more light and he wouldn't be tempted to crash into his bed and sleep. He really needed to finish this research paper. As he turned to go Sam spied the letters Dean had written and riffling through them he found the one he was looking for it was a little bulky and something round was in it. Putting the letter on top of the books he went out into the living room and set the books on the floor and went to pour the water over the coffee grounds and set the timer then went back to the floor. Sitting cross-legged on the floor he re-read the envelope.

 **Open when you're tired but need to stay up.**

Well he was tired, and he needed to stay up. Fighting a yawn Sam opened it. Out fell a five hour energy bottle and a letter.

 _Sammy,_

 _Hey, it's me. I'm assuming its finales you're cramming for or some big project that you put off because you were out partying, please let it be the last one. Anyway. It's ok to get some sleep buddy. Whatever it is can wait until you're well rested to finish._

The water started to boil so Sam put the letter down and hurried to the small kitchen to pour the water over the grounds and set the timer and went back to the living room and started reading the letter again.

 _Unless it can then that is where the five hour energy comes in._

 _Good luck bro. You'll do fine._

 _Your cool, awesome older brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam smiled. Leave it to Dean to make him feel guilty for staying up late but then pretty much telling him to. The timer beeped and Sam went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He had a paper to write.

 **OoO**


	4. Open when I'm not picking up the phone

**(Surprise! I decided I'd do another chapter. Chapter 4.**

 **Thank you to Guest and Nikki Ross for your reviews on chapter 3.**

 **This is unbeated so any mistakes in spelling or grammar is mine and mine alone.**

 **It said in the first episode and I quote**

' **If I'd called would you have picked up?'**

 **If Jess had not interrupted them I think Sam would have said yes.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_

 **Also for those of you following the royal baby news, the princess's name is Charlotte Elizabeth Diana. I think it is a lovely name. What do you all think?**

 **Anyway, on with the story.)**

 **OoO**

Sam was down in the dumps. He didn't know why, maybe it was the weather. It had been raining for the past three days, maybe it was the fact that he had tried calling Dean ten time in the past five days and Dean was not picking up the phone. Sam flopped onto his bed and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Sam?" Jessica asked looking at her boyfriend for a year.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Dean, that all." Sam said "I've called him ten times and he has not picked up."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, you said that a lot of times he's out of reach for his job, maybe that's what happened now?" Jess said.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam agreed.

"Well I need to go or I'm going to be late for class." Jess said as she quickly got up from the bed and grabed her book bag and money for a quick bit at the cafeteria she was gone.

Sam sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling, he stomach gurgled, deciding that he'd might as well get something for lunch he made his way out into the kitchen to make a tuna fish sandwich and added some chopped pickle and cheese, something Dean would do every once in a while. When he got done making the sandwich he grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge to complete the meal and made his way back into his room to study and eat. He didn't get very far before he started thinking about Dean again. What if he was hurt? Sam reached for his phone to call when he remembered the letters. Grabbing them from the drawer where he kept them he found the one marked

 **Open me when you need someone to talk to and I'm not picking up.**

 _Hey Sammy,_

 _I bet you tried calling me and I'm not picking up? Don't worry about me I'll bet you I'm fine. Try to get your mind off me not returning your calls ok. Liston to music, read your college text book or do homework, go to a bar and flirt with the pretty waitress, or waiter if that's your thing._

Sam snorted, only Dean.

 _Point is, go do something to get your mind off me not calling ok? I'll call when I can. I can assure you that Dad and I are both fine and only have a few bumps and bruises. If it was any worse the hospital would be calling._

 _We're fine._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam grinned and set the letter down. Dean was right, they were more than likely busy with the job. And Dean would call when he got the chance. Sam hoped he would anyway. He went back to studying and an hour later his phone rang.

"Hello, Sam Winchester speaking." Sam said not bothering to see who it was.

"Hey Sammy, its Dean, Sorry I couldn't return your call right away, I was out of cell range then my phone died. I'm on my way to New Orleans, there is this hoodoo thing going on down there." Dean's voice said through the phone. Sam smiled, he forgot how good it was to here Dean's voice.

 **(Crappy ending I know but, I hope you like it anyway.)**


	5. Open when you are feeling sick

**(Ok. Chapter 5.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you to LilyBolt, Guest, Nikki Ross, and criminally charmed for you reviews.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I just want to say this to everyone. I am trying to get all my stories updated. So please be patient with me. Some of the stories I'm writing require me to really think about how to do something so it does not sound dumb or stupide. You as a reader deserve the best writing that I can do.**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

 **Also, I included a recipe with this one. Just incase you ever wanted to try tomato and rice soup. I have tried it out and it is wonderful! It may be a bit much for a sick Sam to do on his own, but we all know how stubborn Sam can be at times.)**

 **OoO**

One year, he had done well for one year. One year without getting sick not even a cold and now he got the flu. He guessed it had been a combination of staying up late cramming for finals before winter brake and not getting proper sleep or food and it's just that time of year. Jess was gone to see her parents for the brake after Sam told her that he would be fine by himself. Two days later he got sick.

"This is going to be a fun brake." Sam sighed. He felt achy and shivered. He took a hot shower hoping to clear some of the congestion in his nose. He stayed in as long as he dared and got out and changed into some clean pajamas and crashed out on the couch tugging a blanket off the back and turned the TV on. They were doing a _CSI_ marathon and since Sam had nothing better to do he started watching it. He didn't even relies he had fallen asleep until his phone started ringing. Groaning he opened his eyes the marathon was still going on. Sam reached for the vibrating phone just to turn it off. It was making his already throbbing head hurt even more, can a head ache have a head ache? His cell was still ringing. He had half a mind to ignore it and try to go back to sleep but thinking it may be Jess calling to see how he was doing he picked it up.

"Hello?" He crocked out.

"Hey Sam, its Jess. Are you ok?" Jess's voice asked in concern.

"I'm fine just woke up to tell you the truth." Sam said deciding not to tell Jess that he was feeling sick.

"Oh well, I just wanted to call and see how things were going for you but if you want to get back to sleep, I'll let you." Jess said hesitantly.

"No, I'm good. I need to get up anyway." Sam explained as he sat up. Bad idea. The room tilted and he let out a soft moan.

"Sam are you ok?" Jessica's voice asked in alarm over the phone.

"I'm fine Jess really, I just sat up to quickly." Sam sighed he really wanted to go back to bed, his head was killing him.

"Ok, look, mom's getting after me to hurry up because we're going to go skiing so I have to go. Stay safe, love you." Jess said.

"Ok, have fun skiing, you stay safe as well. Love you." Sam said back and hung up. Covering a yawn he made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and the ibuprofen from the cupboard Sam took two and washed it down with the juice. He made his way slowly back into his room praying that he wouldn't throw up. He didn't, he got in another hour of sleep and then decided he'd go out and watch some more _CSI_ when his eyes landed on the letters. He reached down with one hand, the other clutching a blanket. He thumbed through them and found the one he was looking for.

 **Open when you are feeling sick.**

Sam shuffled out to the couch and leaned back on it and opened the letter.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _Hey. I wish I could be there to take care of you but this letter will have to do. Being sick sucks. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. I mean it, I don't want a call from the hospital saying you are in there because you got sick and didn't take care of yourself. I'll come over there and beat you to a pulp if I find out that's why you ended up in the hospital, once you get better of course._

 _Please Sammy, take care of yourself._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dean._

 _PS._

 _I've enclosed mom's tomato and rice soup recipe for you to make. She use to make it for me when I was sick. And according to her, her mom use to make it for her when she was sick._

 _~D_

Sam grinned. Nice to know he cared. Running his finger down the list of ingredients he was surprised to find they had almost all of them except the bay leaves. Heading into the kitchen and hoping he won't burn down the apartment he set to work making Mary's tomato and rice soup.

 **Tomato and rice soup**

•2 cans (14.5 ounces each) tomatoes, or 1 quart home-canned tomatoes, crushed

•2 cups water or chicken broth

•1/4 cup chopped celery with leaves

•chopped fresh parsley

•1/2 bay leaf, crumbled

•1/2 teaspoon salt

•1/8 teaspoon pepper

•1/4 cup uncooked long grain rice

Bring tomatoes, water and seasonings to a boil in a large saucepan. Add rice and cook 25 minutes or until rice is tender. Taste and add more salt and pepper to taste.

serves 4.

Prep Time: 0 minutes

Cook Time: 25 minutes

Total Time: 25 minutes


	6. Open when you feel out of place

**(Hey all. So chapter 6. This one was quite difficult for me to write. Manly because every time I wrote the letter it just didn't sound right. But I finally got it and am quite pleased with how it turned out.**

 **Thank you to LilyBolt and Guest for your review. And thank you to LilyBolt for your testimonial on the tomato and rice soup recipe. I want your guys' option. Do you like it when I include the recipe or not? I'm thinking of doing another recipe letter but I want to see if you like them or not, because I don't want to waste my time trying a recipe to see if it will work for the story if you don't want it.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

 **OoO**

It was the first week of college and Sam was overwhelmed and not for the first time he wondered if he was in over his head. Not only that but it felt like the people at the college didn't really like him that much. He didn't know most of the new pop music thanks to his Dad and Dean's shared taste in classic rock and he didn't know the latest star gossip that even some of the boys seemed to know. It also didn't help matters that when he signed up for classes they got his schedule mixed up and stuck him into a French language class. He had fallen asleep because of a bad night due to homesickness, guess he really didn't know how much he'd miss Dean, and the teacher surprised him by slapping a ruler on his desk and asked him to recite something in French. Startled out of sleep and just hearing recite Sam had rattled off a Latin exorcism. Yeah, that didn't earn him any weird looks at all.

At lunch he went back to the apartment to grab a quick bit to eat before his political science class. As he munched on some left over pizza he opened his bedroom door and making his way over to his desk he pulled out the letters and found the one he was looking for.

 **Open when you are feeling out of place**

He put the plat of pizza on the desk sat down on his messy bed and opened it.

 _Sammy,_

 _I know it must be tough for you right now. The kids there are probably ignoring you or something. I wish I could tell you that it gets better as the year goes on but I don't know the kids. Sam you'll find people all the time who don't like you for some reason or another, just focus on the kids who do and you'll do fine._

 _You belong there just like everyone else who has a right to a higher education. You come from a different background sure, but everyone dose. I bet if you talk to some people you'll find that their backgrounds may be no different than ours, ok that's a lie, no one's background can be like ours. But I'll bet you there would be some kids who only have one parent or may even be living with grandparents or may not have any relatives at all and grew up as foster kids or something._

 _The point I'm trying to make here is that you may seem like you're out of place, but you're not just open up to some people and I'll bet you will find some who are in kinda the same boat._

 _Anyway, just remember you deserve to be there just like everyone else._

 _I'm proud of you little brother._

 _Dean._

Sam sat there not quite sure what to make of the letter. Dean was telling him the one thing their dad had told them never to do. Open out to people and tell them about his past. He had been shut up about his past for so long he didn't think he could tell people about it but figuring it wouldn't hurt Sam decided to sign up for a cub. Maybe he'd meet some people there and he'd make some friends who were in the same boat as Dean put it.

 **OoO**


	7. Open when you're in a funk

**(Important authors note. I don't know when I'll be able to update this story or any of my other stories for that matter because as of today I'm losing my internet access. I will keep writing though so when I do get internet access you will more than likely get two or three chapters at a time with all of them.**

 **I do not own** _ **Supernatural**_

 **Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, kandilyn,** **LilyBolt, and** **Chance's Harbor for your reviews.**

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **This is another recipe chapter and you will get two recipes. One I suggest you don't eat is Dean's celebration supper. You could if you wanted to try it but I don't know if it would taste good. It is something that I think a young Dean would of made for himself and Sam when food supplies was running low and he needed to get creative for supper.**

 **I hope you like it.)**

 **OoO**

Sam sighed. It was raining and that reminded him of when he left. Some days it was hard to remind himself that he was here finally guilt of leaving still ate at him, but he had gone and Dean in a roundabout way had given his blessing. Speaking of Dean, he had called a few days ago while John was out at a bar. Sam was shocked that Dean would want to call him but Dean said that he and Sam where brothers and nothing could change that and he wanted to talk with him and see how he was doing.

Sam got up and made his way around the pigsty he called a bedroom. Dirty clothing was scattered all over the floor. Coffee cups that held day old coffee and tea where on the desk along with papers and notebooks and food crumbs where all over. This was not like Sam at all normally he was a very neat person but this week he had just been in a funk. Maybe it was because Britney, a girl that Sam liked, had used him to get to his friend Brady or it could be that he bombed his science test and dropped from the B+ he was getting to C. He didn't know. Sighing opened the fridge door and grabbed a beer from the side opened it and drank a mouth full. Making his way over to the couch he thought about his brother. Dean would know what to do to get him out of this funk. More than likely he'd tell some embarrassing story about when Sam was little only to turn it on himself to try to make Sam laugh.

Sam set the beer bottle down on the table and went into his room and grabbed the letter and made his way back out to the living room.

 **Open when you're in a funk.** The front said. Sam gently opened it.

 _Sam,_

 _Remember when you were about nine and we went to the fair? We ate so much candy that day that after we went on the scrambler you throw up all over a clown. I don't know who was more terrified, you because of the clown or it because you hurled on him. Then we went on the ferris wheel, I think I had my eyes closed the entire time and nearly peed myself. I really don't like heights._

 _Also, remember the snow storm that left Dad in Wyoming when you were fifteen? We got to stay at Bobby's house for a whole two weeks longer then dad would've liked because he was stuck! We got to go sledding and made snow ice cream and then when the snow storm hit here. Man. A nice fire when the electric went out. Roasting hot dogs in the fire place and telling 'scary stories'_ _ **that**_ _was fun. Remember the hot coco Bobby made? It was out of this world._

 _I also remember teaching you how to ride a bike. We were at some old motel and we couldn't find any kid bikes with training wheels so I got you dressed up in street hockey pads and a helmet and off we went. You where determined to learn how to ride a bike so you could keep up with me when I went exploring the trails around the junk yard. Any you did learn. Pretty quick I must say. I was so proud of you and I made you a special supper to celebrate._

 _Anyway. Enough reminiscing._

 _Get out of this funk that you're in and do something about it._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam folded up the letter to stick it back into the envelope when he saw a piece of paper. Wondering what it could be Sam pulled them out and opened them. There in Deans best handwriting where some recipes.

Grinning Sam looked at them and smiled. He remembered all of that. He remembered how scared Dean was to get on the ferris wheel but Sam wasn't big enough to go on by himself so Dean took him on it. He also remembered the power outage, he could not remember why John didn't take them with to Wyoming but he remembered the scary stories, after seeing the things they did nothing seemed scary to them. And Dean teaching him how to ride a bike. He remembered that one the best. He would get so frustrated when Dean would go off on the bike trails around Bobby's house because he couldn't keep out so one summer Dean decided that he would teach Sam how to ride a bike. It took a good part of a day just for Sam to learn how to go from one end of the parking lot and back but he had been proud. When John dropped Dean and him off at Bobby's house a month later he could ride the trails with Dean.

Good times. That's just what he needed a reminder of all the good times. Smiling Sam finished his beer went into his bedroom and started to clean it.

 **OoO**

 **Bobby's hot cholate.**

 **Yield: 4 servings**

 **8 teaspoons sugar**

 **4 teaspoons baking cocoa**

 **4 cups 2% milk (Or whatever kind of milk you have. I have used tinned/canned milk and it tastes great.)**

 **1-1/2 cups miniature marshmallows**

 **1 teaspoon vanilla extract**

 **In a small saucepan, combine the first four ingredients. Cook and stir over medium heat until marshmallows are melted, about 8 minutes. Remove from the heat; stir in vanilla. Ladle into mugs.**

 **Dean's celebration supper for Sam learning how to ride a bike.**

 **1 package or box of Macaroni and cheese**

 **3 tablespoons of water (substitute for milk)**

 **3 tablespoons of cooking oil ('borrowed' from the motel manager, substituted for butter)**

 **1 can of green peas**

 **1 can tuna drained**

 **A few pickles from the fridge that where there when you got there to taste**

 **Salt**

 **Pepper If you have it, if not just leave out.**

 **Make mac and cheese like it wants you to on the box. Drain and add oil and water and cheese package. Drain the can of green peas and tuna chop up some pickles. Add to macaroni. Salt and pepper to your taste. Serve.**


	8. Open when you need dating advice

**(I know it's been forever since I updated this one ok only a week ago, but it feels like forever.**

 **Thank you to LilyBolt, FIGHTTHEFAIRIES and thiscouldbealittlemoresonic for your reviews. On chapter 7.**

 **This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Hope you like this.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural.**_ **)**

 **OoO**

Sam looked at Jess sitting at the table in the cafeteria she was sipping a coke through a straw.

" _Who dose that now days?"_ Sam wondered to himself. She laughed at something one of her friends said and her shoulders shook as her laughter filled the canteen.

" _Like sun after a rain."_ Sam thought then thought _"Where did that come from?"_ he turned back to his coffee and the mid-term paper he was writing, but his eyes kept drifting back to her. One of her friends noticed that he was looking and pointed him out. Jessica turned her curly blond hair whipping around to look at him. Sam ducked behind his computer and started to save what he had written and got up to go red faced at being caught staring her friends laughter in his ears.

Walking down the sidewalk Sam could've kicked himself.

" _Creepy stocked much"_ He thought to himself. He let himself into the apartment and dropped his backpack off at the table and got out his laptop and finished his paper.

Later on that night after supper Sam lay on his bed reading a book when his thoughts drifted back to Jessica and her friends. Sighing Sam got out of bed and went through the letters hoping to find one labeled 'open when you get embarrassed' instead he found

 _Open when you need advice on girls_

Sam eyed it nervously did he really need Deans advice on how to handle dating? Thinking back to how Jessica's friends laughed at him Sam gently opened it.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _I knew this day would come. I'm so proud of you. My little Sammy all grown up._

 _Anyway, you need dating advice. So of course you'd come to the best person in the world on wooing the ladies._

 _First rule: act natural. Don't try to be someone you're not because sooner or later you're going to get caught and slapped, AVOID GETTING SLAPPED! Yeah, I know on our job we've lied and hell I know I've lied a few time to get a good time, but you want to have a normal life and that's part of it. I'd wait a few years though to tell her about the 'family businesses' wait until you're married to tell her that._

 _Second rule: make her a painting or a drawing for her. Chicks dig artists._

 _Third rule: R.E.S.P.E.C.T respect her for who she is and her values. I have no doubt you will, but I figured I'd put it down anyway._

 _Forth rule: re-read the first and third rule._

 _Do that and you'll be fine._

 _I have confidence in you._

 _Go get her Tiger._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam grinned. Dean was right, for all the playing he did the advice was spot on. Tomorrow he'd ask Jess if she'd like to go grab a cup of coffee with him at the coffee shop on the corner. He hoped she'd say yes.

Two years later when Sam introduced Jess to Dean he could help but notice the look of shock on his brothers face.

In the car on the way to Jericho Dean asked Sam how he got Jess Sam looked at him and said "I followed some guys advice that I found in a letter." Dean grinned.

 **OoO**


	9. Open when you get a bad grade

**(Hello. Well, it has been almost two months since I updated this story. I'm sorry, but there has been crazy stuff going on in my personal life and what not and I kinda forgot about this story. Plus I couldn't find any good letter topics that Dean might of did for Sam, so this kinda got put onto the back burner. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you so much to hayla innis, FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, Remember Ember and LilyBolt for your reviews.**

 **I do not own** _ **Supernatural.**_

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Sam groaned as he looked at his mid-term grades four As a few Bs and one F. He Sam Winchester, straight A student got an F in art. He groaned again and put his head down on the kitchen table. He knew Dean would've laughed at him for taking an art class but Sam needed electives and art was one of five he could take he heaved a sigh and got up from the chair and went into his bedroom and turned on the radio then flopped down onto the bed closing his eyes.

" _But you and I we've been through that_

 _And this is not our fate"_

Jimmy Hendrix sang out. Sam allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he listened to the song. That got him thinking of Dean, hell if he was honest with himself a lot of things got him thinking of his older brother. Sam laid there his eyes close listening to 'All along the watch tower' thinking about the F he got and wondered what Dean would say about it. As soon as the last note was cut off by the radio announcing what station it was Sam got up and dug around in the letters until he found

 _Open when you get a bad grade._

Sitting cross legged on the floor Sam opened the envelope and began reading the ink smudged letter.

 _Hey Sammy,_

 _Sorry for all the smudges on this. I'm sitting in the car writing this and well, it's really hard to write in a moving vehicle. No, I'm not writing and driving, I'm not that stupid dad's driving and you're in back snoring like a drunk._

 _Anyway, you probably don't need this letter since you're such a smart ass but if you do get a bad grade that's what this letter's for._

 _First, I'm sorry that you got a bad grade even with all the studying you did and all the days you prepared you still failed and I'm sorry. Unless it really is your fault like you were out partying all night and going to class hung over, not turning in your school work and not participating in class, then you deserve the bad grade that you got and if I find out that you got put on academic probation or kicked out I will find you and trust me it won't be pretty. You worked too hard to get into that college and I'm not going to have you toss it all away all in the sake of fun. But I don't think that's the case._

 _Go and talk to your teacher see if you can do anything to boost your grade up. If you can't do you think you can re-take the class and try to get a better grade? I hope you can._

 _Sammy, you're smart. Don't let one bad grade tell you otherwise ok._

 _Well, dad just pulled into a motel and is trying to wake you up. This should be interesting._

 _Talk to you in the next letter._

 _Dean._

Sam laughed a little. Dean gave some sound advice but he wouldn't be able to talk to the teacher about extra credit or anything because it was too late the best he could do was take the art class over again next semester and hope he did better. Sam shook his head as he looked at the grades again there was one class he had aced no problem thanks to Dean _History of rock and roll._


	10. you hear a song that reminds you of me

**(Ok, I'm sorry for the lack of updating this story. I have been busy writing my other fan fics and life just got in the way.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 10.**

 **Sorry for the super long wait.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you so much to LilyBolt, FIGHTTHEFAIRIES and Rose for your reviews.**

 **LilyBolt I would LOVE suggestions for letters.**

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I do not own** _ **Supernatural.)**_

Sam didn't relies he was doing it until Jess pointed it out.

"Sam, you're doing it again." She said kindly but with a little irritation in her voice.

"What am I doing?" Sam asked in confusion looking at the petite curly blond haired woman that was his girlfriend of six months. Jess shook her head and sighed.

"You're singing that song that's on the radio." She explained in a whisper. They were in the library, working on homework. Sam was working on a history paper and Jess was studying for her quiz in her biology class on Thursday. Someone had turned the radio on low enough to not really disturb people but loud enough for them to hear.

" _Many times I've lied - Many times I've listened_

 _Many times I've wondered how much there is to know."_ Led Zeppelin sang out.

"Sorry, but well it's classic rock." Sam said glancing at what he had written so far.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jess asked in confusion.

"Nothing, never mind." Sam said quickly as he lowered his head to hide a blush that was rising in his cheeks, but five minutes later Jess got after him again. Finally Jess could take no more of Sam's sudden desire to sing and started packing up to go back to her apartment that was fine with Sam because he was itching to get back to his own apartment.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jess asked as he walked her to her car.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Sam nodded.

"Ok, be safe Sam." She gave him a quick hug and standing on her tiptoes and Sam bending down a little she was able to plant a kiss on his cheek then she got into her car and drove out of the parking lot.

Sam turned and took a right and started walking back to his apartment humming 'back in black'. He didn't know why he was suddenly wanting to listen to classic rock but he was. The only thing was that he didn't have a radio, his decided that it would die on him in the middle of the night and his roommate informed him that if Sam even touched his radio that was out in the living room he would bend him like a pretzel. Sam had laughed slightly at the threat knowing that he could and would beat his roommate in a fight.

When he got back to the apartment he heard Green Day coming from behind the door.

"What on earth?" Sam thought as he opened the door. His roommate was at the table studying and music was blaring from his stereo.

"Hey, would you mind turning that down a little bit?" Sam hollered over 'St. Jimmy.'

"What?!" his roommate hollered back. Sam waved his hand to show that it didn't matter and headed into his room shutting the door. A few minutes later he got down on his hands and knees riffling through letters. He finally found one that he had seen many times before but didn't think much of it. It was bulky, and the envelop was one of those bubble wrap package deals. Reading Deans handwriting it said

 _Open when you hear a song that reminds you of me._ Sam grinned and opened it so fast he almost ripped the letter:

 _Hey Sam,_

 _Dad and you are on a hunt and I have a twisted ankle that is so bad I have crutches. Great, I told him, dad I mean, that I was fine to go hunting, but he said no. So with nothing on TV except some special PBS donate money thing I thought I'd try to get my thoughts together long enough to write this letter to you. I'm sorry if it sounds not like me, you forced me to take a pain pill and those make me loopy, but I'll try to get this done before they kick in._

 _I want to talk to you about music. I know you don't think of my music as 'music.' Hell you more than likely that weird German guy, Back, Bock, 'Ode to Joy' guy. Anyway, point is, there will probley come a time in college when you will start to miss my music. Don't lie Sam, I know there will be. Anyway, this is to help you cope with my sweet music withdrawals that I know you're going to have some day while you're at college._

 _Love_ _, your brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam laughed a little, he remembered that day. Dean had fell off a skateboard trying to impress a girl or something. Putting his hand into the torn envelope he grabbed something hard. Frowning slightly he pulled out a MP3 player complete with instructions, charger and an unwrapped pair of earbuds. The frown deepened. Gingerly Sam took the ear buds out of the package and stuck them into the music player and put the speakers into his ears and turned it on. Instantly Bad Company came on singing

" _Johnny was a school boy_

 _When he heard is first Beatle song._

' _Love me do' I think it was"_

Sam sighed and laid back on his bed, closed his eyes and listened to the music.


	11. Open when it's raining

**(Yeah, I got into a writing spree thanks to all of the people who suggested a letter.**

 **Here's a suggested letter from LilyBolt.**

 **This is a recipe letter. It's another soup recipe. If you make it I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you to criminally charmed, LilyBolt, guest1, Fightthefairies and guest2 for your reviews on chapter 10.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural.)**_

Steam billowed out from behind him as the twenty one year old hunter turned scholar stepped out of the bathroom and made his way quickly to his bedroom. Sam quickly dried off and changed into dry jeans and t-shirt throwing one of his brother's old sweatshirts on as well and walked out into the kitchen barefooted. Grabbing a coffee mug from the hook underneath the cabinets, really what apartment only provides three cupboards, he filled the cup with hot coffee from a fresh pot that he had put on to brew before he hopped into the shower. Taking the handless sugar bowl he put in enough sugar to make a dentist cringe and followed it by a healthy dollop of real whipping cream that Jess got for him when she found out he never had really whipping cream in his coffee. He swiped a spoon and made his way over to the couch to watch some TV glad he didn't have another class that afternoon. He was halfway through a TV movie when he relised he wasn't really watching it, instead he was watching the rain come down in a soft mist.

" _Of course, now it's a light mist."_ Sam grumbled to himself taking a sip of his doctored coffee. When he had gotten out of class it was a downpour. He had run across campus to the apartment he was sharing with his girlfriend Jess with no umbrella and no raincoat. He sighed and turned off the TV got up and started wondering around the apartment. He pulled out his laptop he bought with his student loans and started working on his mid-term paper but gave up before he even wrote a page, he just couldn't concentrate. Sighing he got up from the kitchen table and taking his coffee cup he deposited it into the sink then made his way into the bedroom where he crashed onto the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't mean to fall asleep but the late nights and getting up early finally caught up with him and he drifted off. He woke up to thunder crashing and rain lashing at the bedroom windows. Thankful once again that he didn't have another class for the day Sam heaved himself up and grabbed his cellphone to look at the time. He had a missed call from Jess. Playing it he found out that she was going to be home late from the hospital where she was doing her clinical. While she was explaining all this on the voicemail Sam looked at the microwave clock and was startled to find that it was five O' clock at night. He sighed hit end on the phone and went to just sit on the couch again and look at the rain when he turned and made his way back into his room and grabbed the letters. Going through them he found the one he wanted and sat down on his bed to read it.

 _Dear Sam,_

It said

 _It is raining here. Mom loved the rain. I remember that a little. If it was warm enough and I had a lot of energy from being cooped up she use to dress me up in my swimming trunks rubber boots and a rain jacket and we'd go for a 'puddle walk' as she called them. I use to do that with you as well remember? You had a ball. If it was at night and there was a thunder storm I'd try to get your mind off of it by building a fort out of the blankets and motel pillows and eat supper in there or I'd tell you stories. You really liked King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. I must've told you every story about them that I could remember and soon you were telling me about little things I forgot in the story._

 _Remember that one day when I must have been in ninth grade so you were in fifth grade anyway it was the end of September Dad had gone to Indiana for the week and we had to stay in Michigan, we got half way home and it just started down pouring! We ran the rest of the way home and of course both of us where soaked to the bone. We had no coffee, hot chocolate or even soup to warm us up. Until the owner of the motel knocked on the door and gave us that really good wild rice soup. I think that was the best wild rice soup I ever had. Rich and creamy. Yummy. Luck I got the recipe from his wife, not that I ever got all the ingredients to make it._

 _Anyway._

 _I hope you aren't climbing walls from boredom._

 _See you around._

 _Dean._

Sam laughed. He vaguely remembered the 'puddle walks' that Dean would take him on. They were pretty fun. Peeking into the envelope. There was a worn piece of notebook paper and in shaky handwriting was the recipe for wild rice soup. Calculating how long it would take to make it and how long it would take him to go to the store Sam grabbed his rain jacket. Nice hot soup would be a nice surprise for Jess when she came home. After that maybe he could convince her to do something as childish as building a fort.

 **Wild rice soup.**

 **Makes three servings.**

 **(Can be made vegetarian by substituting butter for bacon and condensed vegetable broth for chicken.)**

 **3 or 4 slices of bacon cut up** _ **or**_ **two tablespoons of butter**

 **2 medium stalks of celery, sliced (1 cup)**

 **1 medium carrot, cut (1 cup)**

 **1 medium onion, chopped (1/2 cup)**

 **1 small green bell pepper, chopped (1/2 cup)**

 **3 tablespoons flour**

 **¼ teaspoon pepper**

 **1 ¼ cups cooked wild rice**

 **1 cup water**

 **1 10 ½ oz can condensed chicken broth**

 **1 cup half and half or evaporated milk**

 **Fry bacon or melt butter in a 3 quart saucepan over medium-high heat until bacon is done but soft or butter is melted. Add celery, carrot, onion and bell pepper. Cook about four minutes, stirring occasionally until tender.**

 **Stir in flour one tablespoon at a time stirring well after each addition add pepper. Stir in wild rice, water and broth. Heat to boiling. Reduce heat to low. Cover and simmer for fifteen minutes stirring occasionally.**

 **Stir in half and half or evaporated milk. Heat just until hot. DO NOT BOIL OR IT MAY CURDLE!**


	12. Open when you have a fight

**(Oh look another update!**

 **Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES for this letter suggestion.**

 **Thank you so much to Guest, criminally charmed,** **Angelus320 and LilyBolt for your reviews.**

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I do not own** _ **Supernatural)**_

It was a stupid thing to be fighting about really, but both parties fighting didn't think so at the time. Jess had come home from work to find the apartment a mess and Sam asleep in the bedroom.

"Sam." She sighed as she sat down on the bed and kicked off her high heels "Can you please pick up the house a little bit when you get home?" Sam not surprising, didn't answer.

"Sam." Jess repeated giving his side a poke. Sam still didn't do anything. After a few more minutes Jess just lost her temper. She had over slept and gotten to class late and then the class was held over by fifteen minutes and she missed the bus to get to work, so she had to wait a half hour for another bus putting her clocking into work a half hour after her shift started.

"Sam Winchester wake the fuck up!" Jess yelled bopping San's head with a pillow. Jess normally was not one to yell. She also normally was not one to swear. But right then she didn't care if she was yelling and swearing, she was angry.

"Hmm what." Sam groaned finally waking up and looking at his fuming girlfriend.

"Don't what me Sam." Jess snapped "Is it so hard to ask for you to pitch in with picking up the apartment?"

"I did." Sam said in confusion.

"No, you didn't. There are dishes in the sink left over from three days ago when you made that sink stew thing. Plus you have papers and books all over the house!"

"Like you're any better." Sam said as he got up and went out into the kitchen to run some water for doing the dishes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked following him out, her sore feet forgotten.

"You come in late at night and kick your shoes off and then in the morning I trip over them and you don't put your clothing into the dirty laundry hamper." Sam explained. "You also don't do the dishes every day you know, and half the papers and books are yours." He turned around to look at his girlfriend.

Jess looked at him with cold eyes. Sam glared right back at her his shoulders rolled back. For the first time Jess saw the hunter in him. She backed up a little and Sam turned around and turned on the hot water while taking out dirty dishes to put some soap in.

"Sam?" Jess asked worriedly. Sam didn't answer. "What so now I'm getting the silent treatment?" She questioned. Sam started to put dishes back into the sink to wash them.

"Ok fine. I need a break. I'll be back later." Jess said and taking her purse and coat she left Sam alone. As soon as she left Sam dried his hands off on a towel and went into the bedroom and got out the letters. Flipping through them until he found the one he wanted, _Open when you and your significant other get into a fight,_ he ripped it open harder then he should've and read.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _So you and your girl or boy, again I'm not judging, got into a fight hmm? First I'm sorry. Fights suck. They really suck if you get into the middle of them, anyway._

 _My first suggestion is to calm down. If both of you are still in the apartment then go for a walk, run, go to the gym, firing range, or something just to clear your head. After you do that and you can think logically then go back home and talk it out like grownups. My next suggestion, if you still can't talk to them after you do all that, then go to bed angry and talk about it in the morning with a clear head. It wouldn't hurt to get up early and make them breakfast or something either._

 _Hope my advice works._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam sighed. Well, Jess was gone and, as soon as she came back if he hadn't calmed down by then, he was planning on going and do something, but for now the dishes needed to be done and his papers needed to be picked up. Putting the letter away and grabbing a CD he went out into the living room put it into the stereo and cranked it up As soon as _'Dirty deeds done dirt cheap'_ came out of the speakers Sam made his way into the kitchen to tackle the three day old dishes. 


	13. Open when you can't sleep

**(Ok, so first I'm sorry for not updating this story as often as my other stories.**

 **And as an apology to you this is a nice longish chapter for you.**

 **Next thank you so much to LilyBolt and guest for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural.**_

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Sam couldn't get back to sleep. He had woken up at midnight from a nightmare and went to get a drink of water and went back to the bedroom but now it was one O' clock and he couldn't sleep.

" _At least I don't have class today so once I do fall asleep I can sleep in."_ He thought as he rolled over on his side. Sam laid there for another fifteen minutes before he got up and making his way by memory over to the closet and feeling his way past Jess's multiple shoes he found the box of letters and taking the whole thing out into the kitchen he turned on the light and dumped them out finding the one he was looking for.

 _Open when you can't sleep_ was written in barely legible cursive handwriting. Sighing Sam opened it up and was surprised to find a typed up letter from Dean with O's written in with black pen.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _Yeah, I found a typewriter and thought I'd use it. Only problem is that one of the letters doesn't work. Guess you can figure out which one. I hope the pounding of the typewriter doesn't wake you up. Ironic, I'm writing you a letter with suggestions on how to fall asleep while trying not to wake you up._

 _Anyway, if you're reading this then you more than likely can't sleep. Have you tried counting sheep, or just counting in general? Why do they call it counting sheep, when technically you're just counting? Sorry, anywho. How about milk? A warm glass of milk. How dose milk put you to sleep anyway? Any answers college boy? If you find out do you think you could tell me the next time we meet? If I haven't found out the answer myself? Anyway back on track._

 _You could listen to some classic rock that always put you to sleep no matter what. Or try reading a book. I remember coming back from a hunt when you weren't allowed to go on them yet and you'd be fast asleep, in my bed I might add, with a book on your lap._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you'll find something to do to help you sleep._

 _I'll see you around._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dean._

Sam exhaled shaking his head slightly. He didn't know how this letter was supposed to help him sleep unless…

Dean Winchester groaned in protest as his phone vibrated on the bedside table. Blindly reaching out for it he flipped it open without looking to see who it was.

"What do you want?" He grumbled into the phone.

"Warm milk makes you sleepy because of the amino acid tryptophan." A voice answered. Dean looked at the phone.

"What? Who is this, this better not be a prank or I'll pound your ass." Dean said.

"It's Sam." The voice said.

"Sam? Are you Ok, what's wrong?" Dean asked suddenly wide awake getting out of bed trying to pulling on his jeans while franticly looking for his car keys.

"I'm fine Dean, I just couldn't sleep and started reading the letter you wrote to me to open if I couldn't sleep." Sam's voice said over the phone.

"Oh." Dean sat down on his bed with a plop his hand clutching the amulet "So what does that have to do with milk?" He heard Sam inhale over the phone and knew it was because the kid was smiling.

"You told me to tell you what it was that makes you sleepy with you drink warm milk well it's the amino acid tryptophan. It's the same stuff found in turkey." Sam clarified.

"Oh, and you had to call at-" Dean looked at the clock "one thirty in the morning to tell me this. You couldn't wait until a decent hour?" Dean asked with a yawn.

"Sorry." Sam's voice said apologetically.

"Hey it's fine Sam." Dean said "So what's up? Besides the whole 'Can't fall asleep thing.' Did you try the warm milk?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's why I called." Sam said "I drank a whole mug, but I'm still not tired so I decided to call you and tell you why milk makes you sleepy."

"Ahh." Dean said leaning back on his bed. "So, what's up?" He asked repeating the question.

"Not much. Busy with school and work." Sam said "How is everything going with you and dad?" They talked for a bit longer and slowly Sam's responses became slower and yawns punctured his sentences.

"Sounds like you need to get to sleep Sammy." Dean finally said.

"Hmm what?" Sam asked confused.

"You need to go to bed. Good night little brother, I'll be seeing you." Dean said.

"Oh, Good night Dean. See you." Sam said sleepily and hanging up the phone he made his way back to bed. As he laid down next to Jessica he remembered the dream. The one about Jessica being burned on the ceiling just like his mother. "Good thing it's just a dream." Was Sam's last thought before he drifted off.


	14. It's your birthday

**(Look at that, an update on a Supernatural story! Holy cows. I'm super sorry I have not been updating on any of my Supernatural fan fictions, but my inspiration had gone and left me. I am slowly getting back into the groove of writing it though so I'm hoping to get more chapters put up. Again I am really sorry.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural.**_

 **Thank you to PriWinchester, LilyBolt, and PrincessMagic for your reviews.**

 **All mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Sam sighed in content as the last of the garbage bags where hauled out to the trash cans and he flopped onto the couch closing his eyes.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to get ready for bed, I have a pretty early morning tomorrow." Jess said yawning as she made her way over to the bedroom.

"Ok Jess good night, see you in the morning." Sam said with his eyes still closed.

"Night." Jess whispered and left Sam alone with his thoughts. All in all it wasn't that bad of a party. Jess was shocked to find out that Sam never had a birthday party before so set out to give him one. She made hamburgers, baked beans and a cake while Brady supplied cokes. He told Sam in a whisper that he would've brought beer but the police busted him with a fake ID last week he was back to buying soda until he could get a new one. Deciding that he had better get to bed as well Sam got up and made his way into the bedroom, Jess was already under the covers and her face was turned to the closet, when a thought struck him. Sam got down on to the floor and reached under the bed.

"Sam?" Jess's voice asked and Sam's head jerked up and collided with the bed frame.

"Yeah Jess?" He hissed out rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my box of letters." Sam answered getting up holding onto the shoe box of Dean's letters.

"Oh, ok." Jess replied as she rolled over and closed her eyes again. Sam smiled slightly and went out into the living room closing the bedroom door behind him. Sitting down again on the couch he flipped through all the open and unopened letters until he found the one that said 'Open on your Birthday.' In Dean's chicken scratch handwriting. Opening it up he found a fifty dollar bill and a letter. Looking at the money wondering where Dean had gotten it Sam started to read the letter.

 _Dear Sammy,_

 _Well it's your Birthday! So Happy Birthday. Get plastered, or not if it's a school night, but hey only what a few days to a week and you done for the summer right? I wish I could be there for it but who knows how things are going to be between you and I?_

 _Anyway, hope your birthday is a good one, buy something that you'd like. Just make sure it's not something for school, unless you need a new textbook or something like that for one of your classes…then by all means go for it._

 _Happy Birthday Sam._

 _Dean._

Sam shook his head as he went to grab his wallet and put the fifty into it. Making his way back into the bedroom he snagged his phone and was slightly shocked to see that he had a message. Making sure that he didn't wake Jess up he went over to the window and looked out as he put the phone up to his ear.

" _Hey baby bro! Happy Birthday…so my brother is twenty! Woo hoo, alright! You're almost legal."_ Dean's voice screamed into his ear. After a rather drunk rendition of Happy Birthday and what sounded like a girl in the background it clicked off. Holding back a laugh Sam shook his head and hung up and crawled into bed making a mental note to call Dean in the morning to thank him...or maybe the day after.


End file.
